Situations
by Die Haine
Summary: Que pasaria si la vocalista de una famosa banda se hace pasar por alguien desconocido y se integra a Escape The Fate para ayudarlos a grabar su disco? Que pasara con sus integrantes?
1. Llegada y Presentaciones

**Capítulo 1: Llegada y Presentación**

Ya me encontraba camino al lugar que me indicaba el papel que sostenía en mi mano, según este, ya me encontraba cerca. Llevaba mi guitarra y un bolso con mis cosas, se suponía que iba a una "audición" para guitarrista de reemplazo para la banda Escape The Fate, según lo que sabia, era que su guitarrista tuvo que retirarse por un problema personal justo cuando comenzar a grabar su disco nuevo y necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara a terminar y esa era yo.

¿Cómo me entere se eso? Pues porque yo trabajo en el rubro, yo no iba por cuenta propia, a mi me mandaba la disquera de ellos, que era la misma mía. Bueno el fin era claro: yo no era una guitarrista que ayudaba a las bandas en apuro, era la vocalista de mi propia banda, que ahora se encontraba de vacaciones y a mí me mandaron aquí, mi banda era "Roses For The Dead" que era las más conocida del mundo, había empezado a los 13 años en esto y era considerada una de las personas más conocidas y influyentes del mundo, junto con la mas millonaria.

Me detuve, según el papel estaba parada al frente del lugar donde estaban los integrantes de dicha banda, guarde el papel y llame a la puerta. Se escucharon algunos ruidos y al rato se abrió la puerta

-Hola, que necesitas?- dijo la persona que apareció detrás de la puerta

-vengo para lo del guitarrista- dije

-eres la persona que mando la disquera?- pregunto un poco dudoso

Saque el entupido papel y se lo mostré

-ah perdón, pasa, estábamos esperando a que llegaras

-que cordiales- dije con sarcasmo

-cómo te llamas?- pregunto, caminando junto a mí, hacia dentro del lugar

-mmm... Emily Ulric- y nunca sabrían que ese no era mi nombre verdadero

-yo soy Max Green

-un gusto… bajista no?

-si, como lo sabes?- pregunto un poco asombrado

-quien no lo sabe… - dije antes de llegar a un lugar abierto, donde había un escenario con los instrumentos y a un costado un grupo de personas conversando

Me condujo por entremedio de las cosas que habían por ahí, hasta llegar a donde estaba el grupo, apenas aparecimos todos fijaron la mirada en nosotros, especial en mi y murmuraban algunas cosas que preferí ignorar

-Max así que esta es tu nueva novia- dijo uno de ellos, que al parecer era rubio

-soy la nueva guitarrista- dije, un poco enojada por el comentario

-em… si, ella es Emily Ulric, la guitarrista que mando la disquera

-mmm...… lo siento por el comentario, me llamo Bryan "Monte" Money, también soy guitarrista

-hola

-yo soy Robert Ortiz, baterista

-Ronnie Radke, vocalista

-un gusto- dije un poco seria

-pues porque no nos hablas más de ti, seremos compañeros de banda durante un largo rato- dijo Bryan

-tienes tu propia banda?- pregunto Ronnie

-mmm...… no, soy la persona que se encarga de las grabaciones de los discos, pero mi especialidad es la guitarra- otra mentira mas, dos puntos a favor

-eso suena aburrido- dijo Bryan

-si realmente te gusta la música, no lo es- dije, saben… no soy quien creen que soy

-y con qué bandas has trabajado antes?

-con Roses For The Dead, lo conocen?

-sí, la vocalista de esa banda tiene todo un historial, se podría decir que todo el mundo la ama, nos quita a las fans- dijo Ronnie

-fue una gran experiencia trabajar con ellos- trabajar conmigo misma

-y de dónde eres?

-de chile

-chile?, ellos no hablan español? Tú no pareces alguien así

-nací ahí y me críe ahí, aunque tenga raíces británicas, alemanas y francesas

-eres de todos los países- dijo con asombro falso Robert

-podría decirse que si

-oye por que no nos muestras lo que sabes hacer?- dijo Max

-díganme donde conecto la guitarra y listo

Todo el grupo subió al escenario, donde ya tenían todos sus instrumentos listos, yo no me apresure, deje mi bolso en una silla que había por ahí y saque mi guitarra: era negra, una ephiphone les paul, tenia 4 controles de volumen y dos pastillas. Subí, donde todos esperaban mi participación, conecte la guitarra, toque algunos acordes y la guitarra ya estaba afinada

-que canción te sabes- pregunto Ronnie

-solo dime cual y yo la toco- dije, acomodándome bien y sacando mi uñeta

-Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché?- volvio a preguntar

-ok- dije, escuche cuando Robert marco los tiempos con sus baquetas y como Bryan empezaba a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción

_Hurtful words,_

_From my enemies of the last five years,_

_What's it like to die alone?_

_How does it feel when tears freeze,_

_When you cry?_

_The blood in your veins is twenty below._

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, (x2)_

_Something I cannot forget._

_So for now, take this down a notch,_

_Crash my car through your window,_

_Make sure you're still alive,_

_Just in time to kill you,_

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, (x2)_

_Something I cannot forget._

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_(I cannot feel what you've done to me)_

_I can't take this (take) anymore_

_(What you've done to me)_

_So for now, take this down a notch,_

_Crash my car through your window,_

_(Window)_

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, (x2)_

_Something I cannot forget_

-que puedo decir, wow- dijo Max, acercándose a mi

-como aprendiste a tocar así la guitarra?- me pregunto Bryan

-sola, empecé imitando por decirlo de una manera, después me aprendí las notas y listo

-wow- dijo Ronnie

-ahora podremos terminar de grabar el disco

-Emily, bienvenida a Escape The Fate- dijo Ronnie y me extendió la mano e hice lo mismo


	2. ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo llegue a esto?**

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una furgoneta, que se suponía que nos llevaba al hotel donde los chicos estaban y el que sería mi nueva "casa" ahora, hasta que terminara de grabar el famoso disco. Yo venía mirando por la ventana, mientras los chicos conversaban de las anécdotas que le ocurrían durante las giras. De un momento a otro, guardaron silencio y clavaron la mirada en mí

-por qué tan "ausente"?- me pregunto Max, rompiendo el silencio que se había echo

-solo pensaba que ahora estaría de vacaciones con mi Ban… estaría de vacaciones- trate de arreglarlo, antes que se me saliera toda la verdad

-de vacaciones?- preguntaron

-estarías de vacaciones si no fuera por nosotros?- pregunto Ronnie

-si, a mi me agrada hacer música, pero igual este año fue un poco fuerte

-entonces por qué aceptaste esto?- pregunto Max

-ya les dije que me gusta, no tengo problema al estar aquí, al final igual me las van a tener que pagar

-esperemos, no quiero tener cargo de conciencia- dijo Bryan

-oye, tienes familia?- pregunto Robert, cambiando el tema de mis famosas vacaciones

-bueno, mejor dicho tenia

-por que? peleas familiares?

-si a peleas te refieres a que están muertos si

-ah, lo siento no sabía que habían fallecido- dijo Robert

-bueno te damos el pésame- dijo Bryan

-gracias, pero aunque suene un poco frío, su muerte ya esta atrás, no podía permitirme quedarme siempre ahí

-por qué?, que les paso?- pregunto Ronnie

-tuvieron un accidente, camino a estados unidos, en cierto modo fue mi culpa, porque yo los convencí de venir a verme y ellos fallecieron

-y cuando fue? Si es que se puede saber?

-cuando tenía 9 años

-y que edad tienes

-21

-que pena perder tus padres a tan temprana edad, debe ser duro

-en cierto modo, tú no sabes que pasa, solo sabes que no volverás a verlos jamás, solo en fotos, que olvidaras su voz, su risa, su perfume… todo, aunque un poco lo malo es que madure a esa edad, las cosas que divertían a niños de mi edad a mi ya lo hacían

-que dura tu vida igual…

-en cierto modo a mi me pasa algo parecido, pero para mi familia yo soy el que está muerto- dijo Ronnie

-bueno, cambiemos un poco el tema triste, porque hay que celebrar que tenemos a esta nueva integrante que no pensamos que llegaría y podremos seguir haciendo música

-mejor dicho no pensaban que era una mujer la que aparecería ¬¬- dije

-tienes razón- dijo Bryan

El auto freno, ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal del lugar, se podía escuchar que había un poco de gente a la afueras, gritando el nombre de los integrantes del grupo, menos el Mío.

El primero en bajar fue Max, que me extendió su mano para que yo bajara, cosa que ignore y baje por mi cuenta, cuando el bajo, se escucharon las exclamaciones "Max!" "te amo" y las cosas que normalmente se les dice a los artistas, pero cuando yo aparecí se hizo un pequeño silencio y se escucharon murmullos. Los otros integrantes siguieron bajando y yo estaba un poco "preocupada" por el silencio que se había hecho, de la nada se empieza a escuchar un "Helena"

-quien es helena?- pregunto Ronnie

-em… no se- dije yo mirando a la gente que me veía, esperando alguna respuesta mía

-quien será? La única que conozco es la vocalista de ese grupo… el que nombro Emily- dijo Robert

-em… si es verdad

Seguimos caminando a la puerta, mientras la gente gritaba cosas para ellos y para mi, de apoco me fui yendo hacia atrás, iba de las ultimas y eche un vistazo al grupo que en especial gritaba mi nombre, cuando los demás ya habían entrado, yo aproveche e ir a donde estaban. La primera impresión de ellas fue empezar a gritar

-hola

-helena! O que emoción está al frente nuestro- dijo una de ellas

-em… si

-pero que hace usted con escape the Fate?- dijo otra

-primero que nada, gracias por no haberse tirado sobre mí cuando aparecí por aquí

-…- no me respondieron por lo sorprendidas que estaban

-y lo otro, ustedes están todos los días aquí verdad?

-bueno les quería pedir un favor, no digan a nadie de que estoy aquí, hasta el momento he pasado desapercibida y no quiero que se acabe

-haremos lo que podamos- dijo otra

-gracias

-si… no puede ser helena está hablando con nosotras!- dijo una y me extendió un disco, poleras y pósters

-podrías firmarnos esto antes de que te vayas- dijo otra niña

-ok- hice lo que me pidieron- adiós- y me fui corriendo a la puerta y escuche como el grupo se puso a gritar de nuevo

Entre y me pude fijar que el hotel era igual a los otros que había estado antes, eche un vistazo rápido y no encontré a los chicos, tanto me había demorado?, busque el mostrador y apenas lo encontré me fui corriendo hacia el de nuevo. Ahí se encontraba un joven que atendía, me dirigí al el

-disculpa, escape the Fate?- le pregunte cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-quien los busca?- pregunto, con la mirada un poco seria

-Helena Gontier- dije

-viene a retirar lo que dejo la disquera a su nombre

-si

-y que la trae por aquí señorita, y su grupo?- pregunto el joven y recordé que no hace mucho estuve alojada ahí

-estoy aquí para otra cosa, por favor, usted nunca me vio y aquí no estoy yo, se supone que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí

-si señorita- y me extendió unos papeles y una llave- nada de contacto

-cuando preguntes por Emily Ulric se refiere a mi

-como usted diga, que pase una grata instancia aquí

-gracias, cuento con su discreción

-por supuesto

-gracias ^^

Y me fui a los ascensores, por eso me resultaba tan conocido el lugar, en mi última gira, este fue el último lugar al cual pasamos. Mire la llave y el numero era el mismo que me había tocado antes, en ese piso solo habían 7 habitaciones, todas conectadas entre sí, 5 habitaciones y otras dos de sala de estar… sonreí ante el recuerdo de las tonteras que hicimos ahí. Subí hasta el piso 9 (solo tenían 9 pisos) y esperaba pasar un poco desapercibida. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, escuche un murmullo que era el de la tele del living, me tranquilice un poco, me fue caminando sin meter ruido a mi habitación, pero una pregunta me detuvo

-Emily?- pregunto alguien, yo solo me di vuelta

-si?

-a donde te habías quedado

-em, tuve que contestar el teléfono

-ah, oye ven para mostrarte las habitaciones- no te preocupes, ya me las se

-iré mas rato, voy a colocar mis cosas en su lugar- y me fui lo más rápido posible a mi habitación

Hay dentro me relaje un poco, lo primero que hice fue dejar las cosas tiradas a un lado de la puerta y tirarme de espaldas a la cama, que hizo que mi cuerpo rebotara levemente, cerré los ojos por un momento y trate de recordar lo que me habían dicho o mejor dicho el cómo había llegado a esto…

_-Flash Back-_

_Acabamos de terminar una gira que nos había llevado prácticamente por todo el mundo, había durado 2 años sin descanso y ahora venia lo mejor, las vacaciones!, se suponía que podríamos ir a nuestro país y estar unos días con nuestras familias, aunque yo ya no la tenía._

_Estábamos caminando por el pasillo, el que nos conducía a la oficina del director de la discográfica para darnos un muy leve resumen de nuestra gira y de decirnos: ahora váyanse, tienen vacaciones. Veníamos riendo, con una felicidad que siempre habíamos tenido, y más ahora, aparte veníamos tonteando, ya que durante nuestra gira grabábamos las cosas que hacíamos, serias o no, y las subíamos a youtube, para que el mundo viera que éramos personas totalmente normales, así como un diario y en el último tiempo habían pasado cosas realmente divertidas_

_-quiero vacaciones!!- dijo casi gritando Amy_

_-quien no… aunque en si no estoy cansado, pero si me subo a otro escenario ahora mismo, colapso- dijo Mike_

_-el, el colapsado- dijo burlándose Matt_

_-genial! Volveremos a chile… extraño mi país- dijo Duke_

_-aunque no parezcamos de ahí xD- dije_

_Llegamos frente a la puerta y yo fui quien toco, se hizo un silencio y se escucho un "pase" de adentro. Abrí la puerta y entramos todos, Brian, que fue el último en entrar, cerró la puerta muy despacio_

_-bueno chicos…- empezó hablando en jefe y como tal, le teníamos miedo xD- quería felicitarles por la gira que han realizado por su disco_

_-gracias- dijimos todos en coro_

_-bueno obviamente las cifras a sido bastantes generosas y están posicionadas dentro de las 5 mejores bandas del mundo dentro de su categoría y de la general, en el 1 y el 3 respectivamente… algo que decir_

_-pues, genial- dijo Amy_

_-bueno lo que han estado esperando, tienen vacaciones- no pudimos evitar saltar de la alegría- pero antes, tengo que hablar con helena_

_-qué?- eso no me sonaba a nada bien_

_-pues otra de nuestras bandas Escape The Fate está sin guitarrista y necesitan uno para terminar de grabar su disco_

_-y…?_

_-no quiero ir- dijo Mike, quien esperaba algo que no lo ayudaría a el_

_-me preguntaba si tu podías ir como reemplazo_

_-o. o_

_-helena como reemplazante de guitarra… oferta bastante tentable, siendo que es mejor que nosotros- dijo respirando Mike_

_-y que pasara con el descanso?- dije con un hilo de voz_

_-pues te las daremos y para la vuelta, te evitaremos solo a ti lo que es entrevistas y esas cosas- al menos eso ayudaba, que era lo más cansador de todo_

_-pues… yo literalmente no estoy cansada… es mas por mis amigos- pensé un poco lo que iba a decir- y me ayudara a conocer otros estilos… - helena no lo digas!- acepto_

_-Lena, las vacaciones sin ti no son lo mismo- dijo Matt_

_-el primer día se olvidaran de mi ¬¬- dije_

_-eso es verdad- dijo Amy_

_-bueno, entonces, prepara tus maletas porque te vas a las vegas y ustedes, pueden irse a descansar, les avisaremos cuando tengan que volver_

_-si señor!- dijimos los 6_

_-maldita Lena, se salvo de lo peor- dijo Amy_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Abro los ojos y veo hacia mi izquierda, ahí se encontraban todas mis maletas y cosas que necesitaría, aunque sabía que me llevaría de vuelta una que otra maleta con cosas que adquiriría aquí, respiro hondo, trato de relajarme y siento como mi cuerpo es tragado por la cama, obviamente literalmente. Ya casi el sueño me estaba venciendo cuando siento la puerta, me iba a poner a maldecir a la persona que había al otro lado, pero me acorde que ellos no saben nada

-pase- dije, sin mover un solo músculo, siento como se abre la puerta

-lo siento, no quería molestarte- dijo alguien, dirigí la vista para saber quién era, encontrándome con Ronnie

-no te preocupes, si no fuera por ti, me hubiera quedado dormida

-eso me lo dices con sarcasmo?

-no, todavía es muy temprano, gracias- dije y me incorpore, quedando sentada en medio de la tremenda cama de 2 plazas

-bueno, quería saber si querías cenar con nosotros?

-qué hay?

-pizza- sonreí, como se había convertido eso en un alimento tan solicitado por nosotros?

-ah y también si necesitabas algo?

-a que se debe tanta caballerosidad? Ustedes no son así

-pues, es porque hay una dama- dijo, se puso a reír y entro a la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta y sentándose a los pies de la cama

-yo venía preparada para otra cosa- dije, también riéndome

-como se supone que sabes el cómo somos?

-pues era porque son un gran grupo de música, que tienen fans y que hay videos de youtube de ustedes

-ah… hace tiempo que no me he puesto a revisar lo que hay en Internet, hemos estado un poco ocupados

-sí, suele pasar…- dije, haciendo una leve sonrisa, aunque mentalmente retándome, por haber hecho ese comentario "Lena, ellos no saben que eres otra persona!"

-si…- me contesto la sonrisa- entonces vas o no?

-no me perdería una pizza xD- dije, el me extendió la mano, para ayudar a levantarme

Y fuimos con el resto de la banda, con la que pasaría un largo tiempo aquí o al menos lo que se demoren en grabar su famoso disco. Después de las pizzas, nos sentamos a ver televisión, mientras los chicos me contaban sus anécdotas, el cómo nos toqueteados por las fans y cosas así xD… si supieran que yo también tengo cosas así que contarles


	3. El Primer Día

**Capítulo 3: El Primer Día…**

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, me sentía pequeña en esa tremenda cama, totalmente blanca. Me encontraba en el medio de ella, tapada totalmente, solo dejando mis ojos afuera y mi nariz. Fijo la mirada al velador donde está el reloj, al menos para mí ya era hora de levantarme, acostumbrada a la vida que tengo, sabía que necesito tiempo, como para arreglarme y para alimentarme con algo, que no sea pizza ¬¬ y eso llevaba su tiempo.

Me apresure a levantarme, tirando todas las tapas, me estire y me fui a buscar una de las maletas donde tenía algo de mi ropa, la tome entera y me dirigí al baño. Estuve un largo rato bajo el montón de agua caliente, mojándome entera, hasta que tome conciencia de nuevo y se me ocurrió salir.

Me apresure a vestirme con la ropa más cómoda que tenia: unos pitillos negros ajustados y un corsé negro, como un corsé cómodo?, pues la costumbre de usarlos. Me coloque mis chinitas negras y me saque la toalla del pelo, que ahora lo llevaba corto, uno para no ser reconocida y dos, porque ya lo llevaba hace tiempo largo, ya que mi pelo creía extremadamente rápido xD. Me delinee los ojos negros y rojo, que no faltaba con su efecto en mis ojos, obviamente el del llanto, le seque lo mas que puse mi chasquilla, que ya me llegaba a los ojos y la alise, ya que mi pelo quedaba bien ondulado natural, como era, termine con colocándome algunas muñequeras y mi cadena, que no faltaba nunca

Salí y se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral, gracias a mis zapatos, no hacia ruido alguno, así que me apresure a pasar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde las cajas de pizzas y los restos de esta reinaban por el lugar, tome todo y me dirigí a la cocina a botarlas, ya que ya salía un olor medio raro xD. Después de eso, me dirigí al refrigerador, donde había cosas suficientes como para preparar un desayuno decente, abrí todos los muebles, para saber dónde encontrar cada cosa después, y para también buscar el pan.

De la nada el silencio se rompe por el sonido de un despertador, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco, veo la hora y ya eran las 9 de la mañana, tal vez alguien de ahí coloco para no quedarse dormido. Prendí la cocina para colocar unos panes a tostar, tome el hervidor, lo lleve de agua y lo coloque a calentar, rebusque de nuevo en los muebles hasta encontrar las tazas y los platos, los tome y los coloque en la mesa. Abrí el refrigerador, saque la margarina y la coloque en la mesa, me quede meditando por lo que vi y saque unos huevos para hacer huevos revueltos, cosa que no comía hace tiempo. Saque el pan y lo coloque en una panera que encontré, y en su lugar puse la sartén y los huevos, espere y mientras tanto me serví una taza de café, y como era costumbre, empecé a comer parada a un lado de las cosas y de la mesa.

Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer por fin alguien más daba señales de vida, se gano en el umbral de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos

-ese era el rico olor que se sentía en el lugar- dijo Max

-pues si… debe de ser

-hola Emmy, como amaneciste?

-pues con hambre- dije y me reí un poco

-cualquiera- me respondió con una sonrisa

-pues siéntate, que ya se está enfriando xD

Deje mi taza en la mesa y revise los huevos, que ya estaban listos, los deje sobre un plato en la mesa y me senté, a un lado de Max, que se preparaba su café. Al rato llevo Bryan, que nos saludo, robo un pan y se fue a buscar algo, al rato Ronnie que casi se cae al ver comida de verdad y después Robert que nos saludo y se sentó a comer

-que hay que hacer hoy?- pregunte, sin quitar la vista de mi taza

-pues, hay que ir a ver la sala y a ver cuando podemos empezar y cuantos días podremos usarla a la semana- dijo Robert que se llevaba a la boca una tostada

-y después iremos a mostrarte el lugar- dijo Bryan, que acababa de llegar a donde estábamos

-OH que amables- dije con sarcasmo, al final, ya lo conocía

-amabilidad es nuestro segundo nombre xD- dijo Ronnie

-pues yo les tengo un regalo- dije

-cual?- pregunto Bryan

-lavaran los platos- y me levante y me fui casi corriendo a mi habitación

Llegue a mi habitación y hice la cama, para luego volver a tirarme en ella, no sabía porque pero me empezaba a gustar esto, como que en cierto modo era unas vacaciones, aso si con gente que no conocía, pero que ya me caí bien, pero sabía que había algo que había, que me hacía sentir rara, como que sentía en cierto modo que ya los conocía de alguna manera, pero eso no explicaba todo lo que sentía. Al rato después sentí que estaban llamando a la puerta

-pase- dije sin quitar la vista del techo

-otra vez estas tirada sobre la cama- dijo Ronnie en la puerta, cruzado de brazos

-y que creías que estaría haciendo?

-no se… tirada sobre la cama xD

-y a ti te mandan siempre a buscarme

-todo sea con tal de no lavar los platos xD

-y…?

-pues que ya vamos a salir, y como tú estabas taaan ocupada, te venía a decir

-vale- me levante de golpe y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, dejando la puerta abierta del baño y fijándome que Ronnie entro y se tiro en mi cama

-y tú?- dije echándole pasta al cepillo

-por que tu habitación es más grande?- dijo en tono de falso enojo

-será porque soy mujer y me dejan lo mejor xD- dije cuando bote un poco de pasta de mi boca

-no es justo, hasta tu cama es más cómoda

-todas son iguales ¬¬

-no, no son iguales ¬¬- yo termine de lavarme los dientes y él se quedo en silencio, me retoque la pintura de mis ojos y Salí del baño para ver que Ronnie mantenía la mirada clavada en mi

-pensé que ya te habías ido o que habías muerto- dije, para acabar con el silencio que se había hecho, al menos para mí un poco incomodo

-…- seguí la mirada clavada en mí

-y…?- se levanto y se fue de mi habitación y entro a la que estaba al lado de la mía

Tome mi mp4 y mi celular y los guarde en mis bolsillos, tome los lentes de sol y me dirigí al baño a verme en el espejo, me desordene un poco la chasquilla y me quede un rato pensativa, ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así? Porque me miraba tanto?. Salí, tome un poco de dinero y Salí, para encontrarme con los demás en el living

Pues el resto del día fue literalmente agitado: fuimos a la sala donde grabaríamos las canciones, ahí un productor nos dijo que tendríamos que esperar 2 días para poder usar la sala principal, por lo que tendríamos que ir a un lugar, para seguir practicando, para llegar y grabar el disco (el lugar donde era es donde fui a la "audición"), nos mostró todo el lugar y en eso se hicieron las 4 de la tarde, los chicos me pasaron a mostrar un café, donde ellos siempre iban y aprovechamos de tomarnos unos, después me mostraron el algunos lugares y tiendas donde podría pasar a comprar ropa y accesorios, y que ahí no podían ser acosados por fans, aunque yo no lo necesitaba (siendo la verdad otra).

Se hizo de noche y cada uno se fue a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la cocina, para encontrar algo para comer en la noche. Me serví un vaso de leche con chocolate y cuando ya me iba a mi habitación, siento que mi teléfono empieza a sonar, lo veo y sale que me está llamando Amy, me siento y contesto

-hasta que se acuerdan de mi?- dije como un saludo

-lo siento, pero es que no hace mucho me desocupe

-y que se supone que hacías, como para que estés tan ocupada?

-no hace mucho que me levante ^^- dijo con un tono de emoción

-a las 8 de la noche!- dije un poco asustada

-nuevo record no?- dijo y luego agrego- es que no me había dado cuenta lo cansada que estaba

-imagínate cómo debo estar yo…- dije en un suspiro

-y como han estado los días por allá?- pregunto, cambiando el tema

-pues hace sol, están despejados

-no me refiero a eso idiota ¬¬

-¬¬

-me refiero a como son tu nueva "familia"

-pues… son buenas personas, he pensado en quedarme xD

-Lena no nos puedes dejar!, no somos nada sin ti

-pero ustedes tienen vacaciones y yo no

-pero después te las van a dar, no te preocupes

-y los chiquillos

-pues Duke se fue con su familia, y solo quedamos Matt, Brian, Mike y yo aquí

-ah les puedo pedir un favor

-dígame nomás xD

-pueden llevarle flores a mis padres

-no hay problemas, mañana iremos

-mándales saludos a la gente de por allá

-OIGAN LES MANDAN SALUDOS!- Amy le grito a los demás, con el teléfono cerca, quedando yo un poco sorda por un rato

-igual Lena- se escucho la voz de Matt

-está en altavoz?- pregunte

-si ^^- dijo Amy- algo que decir

-pues que me caen mal ¬¬

-Lena, las cosas no son iguales sin ti, hay un vacío

-pero si se la pasan durmiendo, no se deben ni dar cuenta de mi ausencia

-hace falta a la bebe del grupo xD

-cállate Mike ¬¬

-no pero la verdad es que te extrañamos, algún día te iremos a ver

-si y se echa a perder todo mi plan, aunque se los agradecería :3

-bueno adiós Lena!- dijo Mike

-te extrañamos!- dijo Brian

-cuídate, que no te hagan nada esos de escape lo que sea- dijo Matt

-bueno xD

-bueno volviendo a la normalidad- dijo Amy- estuve averiguando algo sobres los chicos esos de escape the Fate y no son nada feos

-a que vas con esto Amy?

-pues que… no se… puede ser

-Amy…?

-quien sabe, tal vez

-¬¬

-algún amor de verano…

-o. o QUE!?!

-que tiene de malo? Tienes donde elegir, y yo creo que igual ellos no tiene, hace tiempo que no tienen a una mujer cerca

-QUE TRATAS DE DECIR QUE SOY UNA…

-no no! Solo digo que puedes hacer un amor de verano… bueno mejor dicho amor de grabación de disco xD

-estás loca, yo no soy de ese tipo de personas- dije un poco enojada

-pero Lena no te enojes

-que no me enoje!?! Como no me enojo con un comentario asi!

-pero helena!

-nada de helena aquí

-helenita de mi corazón…

-no

-lenita por favor, Lena… helenita

-nada de helenita, lenita, Lena o helena, nada!

-bueno lo siento, me perdonas?

-no

-si….

-bueno

-oye te voy a tener que colgar

-ok!

-no he comido nada y me suenan las tripas

-ah eso es el sonido que se escucha desde acá xD

-a jajá que gracioso ¬¬

-estamos a mano

-bueno adiós

-chao

-cuídate

-igual, no duerman mucho xD

-lo intentaremos xD

-ya adiós- y se escucho el sonido del corte, tire el teléfono lejos y tome un sorbo de leche

-helena?- dijo alguien que me hizo saltar del susto

-me a-asustaste- dije, viendo que era Ronnie

-quien es helena?- pregunto

-escuchaste mi conversación por teléfono?- dije un poco enojada

-solo parte… porque helena? Quien es ella? Es la misma que gritaban la otra vez las fans?

-mmm...…- helena piensa rápido! Te tienen entre la espada y la pared, inventa algo, rápido, pero no estúpido- es que tengo una amiga que se llama jane y me contaban que trataron de hablar con ella y como se parece a esa cantante helena, le dicen así, pero estaba media enojada y le dijeron helena, lenita, Lena y cosas así y se enojo… y yo dije que como nada de eso sirvió…- por fin pude respirar… lo dije lo bastante rápido…

-ah y que haces?

-pues vine a buscar un vaso de leche

-ah, por fin haces algo que no es echarte en la cama xD

-Si, eso creo… - me habrá creído?

-em… yo… quería decirte algo…

-dime…- de la nada se escucha un grito de Robert que llamaba a Ronnie, el se disculpo y se fue corriendo a una de las habitaciones

Quede como "…", ahora no tenía nada que hacer, de la nada se me ocurre algo. Hoy a mi habitación y de regreso llego con mi notebook, lo conecto en el living y me doy cuenta que tengo Internet, me conecto y empiezo a revisar los correos y las cosas que me mandan los fans


	4. Problemas

**Capítulo 4: Problemas**

Al otro día la cosa no cambiaba mucho, todo era igual, solo que en vez de ir a la sala de grabaciones, fuimos a practicar al lugar donde conocí a los chicos. Ahí, Bryan se encargo de ayudarme con las canciones, que yo no sabía prácticamente nada, me ayudo con el ritmo y en cuento tenía que partir yo. Robert repetía una y otra vez las canciones, para tener las claras, aunque en más de una oportunidad se equivocaba y tenía que partir todo de nuevo. Max estuvo practicando las canciones y estuvo un rato tocando con Robert y después también me vino a ayudar a mí, ya que él hacia más o menos el ritmo y me ayudaba en saber cómo tenía que tocar. Mientras que Ronnie le hacía algunos cambios a las canciones y las practicaba en voz alta, para aprendérselas, todo eso, al mismo tiempo

-para para- dije mientras Bryan y Max tenían una pequeña pelea por una nota

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…- decía Max, defendiéndose de lo que decía Bryan

-OIGAN!- tuve que gritar para que se callaran, aunque también incluyo a Robert y Ronnie- déjame ver una cosa… pueden callarse y escuchar un poco

-lo sentimos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-no estoy segura, pero escuchen- y me puse a tocar una canción "situations", obviamente la parte que me correspondía y sin haber escuchado la canción junta antes

-o. o

-que?

-como lo hiciste?- me dijo Robert, que se encontraba sentado junto con Max y Bryan

-pues, eso es lo que sale en el papel o no?

-o.o

-Digan algo! .

-o.o

-ha sido increíble- dijo Max- como lo haz echo!?! No habías escuchado la canción antes

-pues ustedes me dieron el ritmo y ya esta

-pero es que es… como si te la supieras de antes

-pues no

-wow- dijo Ronnie- y a nosotros nos costó un mundo poder sacar la canción o.o

-bueno, aparte que Max y Bryan me dieron las indicaciones necesarias

-o.o- Bryan todavía no reaccionaba

-Bryan?- le pregunto Ronnie, que lo empezó a zamarrear

-…- este no reaccionaba

-Bryan?

-OMG! Esto ha sido lo mejor que he escuchado- dijo de la nada

-Si no es para tanto, simplemente es poner oído y listo

Bueno después de eso, seguimos practicando, practicamos 2 canciones todos juntos y ya lo único que queríamos era grabar el disco, a pesar que yo no pertenecía al grupo, ellos hacían que a pesar de eso, fuera una integrante más. Después de los ensayos, los chicos iban a pasar a un bar a tomar algo y me invitaron, pero yo les dije que yo no era de esos lados y que prefería ir al hotel a descansar, por lo que nuestros caminos se separaron, ellos iban a pasarlo bien y a tomar, mientras yo iría a hacer nada al hotel.

Me iba caminando al hotel, cuando pase por las afueras de un lugar donde vendían ropa, era uno de los lugares de los que los chicos no me dijeron nada, pero igual me quede viendo un poco la vitrina y entre. Dentro vendían una gran variedad de ropa de mi estilo, cosa por la que quede maravillada, empecé a recorrer cada rincón del lugar hasta que encontré una polera que me gusto mucho, era roja, que dejaba ver todo el cuello y los hombros y el corte parecía como si lo hubieran hecho así no mas, además venia con un peto negro, que iba debajo de la polera, también encontré un pescador negro de tela gruesa, de esas que con el uso se gastan, quedando mucho mejor. Tome eso y me dirigí a la caja para pagarlo

-disculpe, llevo esto- le dije a la joven que ahí estaba

-ok…- me vio y se quedo largo rato viéndome- es usted Helena Gontier?

-si ^^

-pues bienvenida =)

-gracias

-solo lleva esto?

-si…- al rato después, ya me estaba yendo cuando me pidió, si no me molestaba, que le diera un autógrafo, yo se lo di encantada, era de esas personas que siempre decía: un artista no es nada sin sus fans

Ya me encontraba en el hotel, tenía hambre, así que entre al restaurante de este y pedí una ensalada (había que cuida la línea de vez en cuanto). Termine y me dirigí a la habitación, estaría sola, así que tenía que aprovechar de hacer algo productivo, así que apenas llegue, tome mi cuaderno y guitarra y empecé a hacer nuevas canciones, que ya era un hobbie bien marcado en mi.

No me había dado cuenta, que me había quedado dormida, tenía la guitarra a un lado y mi cuaderno abierto con unas 3 canciones y su letra, ordene un poco el desorden de hojas y las coloque en orden, guarde mi guitarra y la deje sobre el sillón. Me estiro un poco y me fijo en la hora, eran las 3 de la mañana y al parecer los chicos todavía no llegaban.

Me levanto para dejar el cuaderno guardado (no sea que lo encuentren) y ciento algo de bulla que viene del ascensor, que según mostraba, venia en el piso de abajo, lo que se escuchaban eran puras incoherencias y como trataban de callar a alguien, me gane a un costado de la puerta esperando a quien sea que venía para acá. La puerta del ascensor se abre y aparecen primero Robert, que prácticamente entro corriendo, entrando a la habitación de Ronnie y luego aparecen Max y Bryan, cargando con Ronnie, que venía complemente borracho, cuando salieron al fin del lugar (cosa que costo por culpa de Ronnie) se dirigieron al living, encontrándose conmigo que veía toda la escena

-Emmy… pensamos que estarías durmiendo…- dijo Bryan bajando la mirada

-me quede dormida en el sillón y acabo de despertar- dije, no sentía asco y no estaba enojada por lo que veía, de hecho, la escena me dio un poco de pena

-no tenias que ver esto…- se disculpo Max- a Ronnie se le pasaron las copas y ya estaba causando problemas en el bar

-no tienes que pedirme disculpas de nada, no te preocupes

-Robert!!- grito Bryan, esta lista la ducha?

-No!- se escucho la respuesta de Robert

-ducha?- pregunte

-la mejor manera de pasar la borrachera es con una ducha de agua helada

-Max, dejemos a Ronnie un rato en el sillón, tenemos que ayudar a Robert- dijo Bryan

-tienes razón- y dejaron sentado a Ronnie, que hablaba puras incoherencias y gritaba

Yo me dirigí por un vaso de agua a la cocina, ya que a eso iba mucho antes de que pasara esto, tome un sorbo y después lo volví a llenar para tomar otra vez, no me había fijado lo sedienta que estaba, mientras tanto escuchaba a los chiquillos que ordenaban cosas y se escucho que abrían una ducha. Deje el vaso a un costado del lavavajillas y me encamine de nuevo a mi habitación, cuando iba pasando por el pasillo del living, algo me toma de las manos y me empuja contra la pared, dándome vuelta. Baje la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido contra la pared, no me podía mover, alguien hacia que mis manos estuviesen clavadas a la pared, levanto la vista para encontrarme con Ronnie, que me mantenía contra la pared, sin poder moverme. Me empezó a besar bruscamente, sus labios no se despegaban de los míos, era muy brusco, lo que causo que me empezara a sangrar el labio inferior, trataba de moverme, pero el cuerpo de él no me dejaba, en un descuido de su borrachera, se separo un momento de mi boca lo que me permitió gritar

-suéltame!!- trate de decir y empecé a forcejear de nuevo para soltarme

-por qué no jugamos un momento?- dijo Ronnie, borracho, que me volvió a besar

-ALEJATE DE MI!- dije, y escuche como los chicos venían, ya que se escuchaba el cómo corrían

-no…- dijo, coloco su mano en mi cintura y empezó a levantarme la polera

-Emmy!- escuche decir a Max, que venia

-ayúdame- dije, siguiendo forcejeando, en una me pude librar las manos y lo empuje, balanceándose un poco, cuando me vi libre, le pegue una cachetada que lo dejo en el piso, justo cuando llegaron los chiquillos

-estas bien?- me pregunto Max

-que paso?- pregunto Robert

-por qué no se lo preguntan a su amigo cuando este sobrio!- dije enojada y me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me tire sobre la cama


	5. Rabia

**Capítulo 5: Rabia**

Desperté muy temprano al otro día, me había quedado dormida sobre la cama y con ropa, tenía el cuerpo adolorido por haber dormido mal, miro hacia el velador y eran las 5 de la mañana. Me levante de golpe, y recordé todo lo que había pasado antes, hace unas 2 horas atrás, ahora al parecer estaban dormidos. Me levante de la cama, fijándome que me dolía mucho la cabeza, tuvo que haber sido por el golpe de ayer, me fui arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, para poder darme una ducha.

Estuve metida como 1 hora bajo el chorro de agua caliente, tenía el cuerpo totalmente adolorido y necesitaba relajar mis músculos. Después me seque un poco y limpie el vidrio que estaba empañado por la ducha, vi mi cara y me fijo en algo muy notorio, mi labio inferior, que estaba hinchado por culpa de Ronnie, acerco el dedo, pero lo retiro al tiro por dolor que provoco

-maldito idiota…- dije y me apresure a vestirme

Al rato ya estaba lista, me coloque la polera roja de ayer y los pescadores, con las chinitas. Me peine desordenadamente y alise mi chasquilla, pinte mis ojos y ya que por mi pelo negro carbón, y mi piel, totalmente blanca, el rojo contrastaba, me pinte débilmente los labios rojos, para disimular un poco la hinchazón de mi labio.

Tome mi bolso y eche dentro el notebook y su cable, el celular, el mp4 y mi cuaderno de cosas, sabía que no podía irme, no podía hacerles eso a los demás por culpa de uno solo, así que solo pensé en ir a desaparecer por el día, así que tome mi guitarra y Salí del lugar.

Baje al primer piso, donde solo habían unas 5 personas, me acerque al recepcionista, el mismo de la otra vez y le entregue las llaves de mi habitación, le dije que si preguntaban por mí, les dijera que estaba dando vueltas. Salí y me puse a caminar sin rumbo, primero que nada tenía que buscar un lugar donde desayunar, cosa que no hice. Seguí un rato caminando hasta que me acorde del la cafetería a la que me llevaron la otra vez, así que fui ahí y pedí un café y dos panes dulces, que eran mis favoritos. Ahora tenía que saber a dónde ir, aunque al parecer eso de perderme iba a hacer algo medianamente imposible, las vegas era peligroso y aparte rodeado de desierto, así que fue al único lugar que conocía bien: la sala de ensayos

POV: Ronnie

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba, todo lo que sabía era que me dolía demasiado la cabeza y eso. Veo el reloj, son las 3 de la tarde, oloroso mi ropa, ya que me había quedado dormido con ella, olía a alcohol ¿Qué había pasado ayer?, me levante a duras penas y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Cuando veo mi rostro veo que tenía toda mi mejilla izquierda hinchada y roja ¿me habré metido en algún lío?, solo me quedaba preguntarle a mis amigos. Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la ventana, el sol parecían cuchillas en mi cabeza, fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, escuchando los murmullos de mis amigos, me dirigí a ellos, que tomaban desayuno

-alguien me puede decir que paso?- dije, caminando mirando el suelo y masajeando mis sienes, todos clavaron la mirada en mi- que? Hice algo malo?

-mejor pregúntate que no hiciste?- dijo al fin Bryan con un tono enojado

-tan mal me comporte?- pregunte llegando a la mesa y sentándome en la silla disponible

-sabes quién te hizo eso?- dijo Max, se refería a lo de la mejilla

-me tuve que haber metido en una pelea

-no

-no? Entonces qué?

-Emily te hizo eso- dijo al fin Max

-por qué? Porque me pego?

-ayer trataste de…- no podía creer lo que decían, ¿yo hice eso?

-tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas y hablar con ella

-no te preocupes, no esta

-que no está?! Y por qué no la detuvieron?!

-cuando me desperté ya no estaba!, no sé si se fue para siempre o solo por hoy pero deberías sentirte culpable Ronnie! Es tu culpa- dijo Max, totalmente enojado

POV: Helena o Emily

Eran las 4 de la tarde y no había comido nada, no quería salir de ahí, había dejado mi guitarra ahí, mis cosas desparramadas por el escenario y mi notebook prendido, estuve todo el tiempo escuchando música, hace mucho que no la escuchaba, porque no es lo mismo tocar y hacer música, que relajarte y escucharla y lo peor de todo es que solo estaba escuchando la música triste, como para el momento ¿Por qué lo de ayer me afecto tanto?, no es tanto la situación si no quien fue… tanto me había encariñado con Ronnie, era un gran amigo, por lo que veía ¿o lo veía en otro sentido?, no creo que alguien pueda enamorarse en 4 días, pero que sabía yo, si nunca antes me había enamorado. Me toque el labio de nuevo, seguía doliendo, aunque no tanto como en la mañana… me tuve que haber puesto un trozo de hielo. Ahora sonaba solitude de Evanescence, la canción más deprimente que podía tener en toda mi música, me puse a cantar… extrañaba mi voz, pues hace mucho que solo tocaba guitarra y no podía cantar por ser descubierta… pero ahora estaba sola, y me puse a cantar como si estuviera en un concierto

POV: Max

Estábamos listos, nos habíamos bañado para sacar un poco la resaca que todos teníamos, aunque mucho mas Ronnie, me preocupaba Emmy, ella no conoce nada de nevada, aparte de lo que le mostramos la otra vez

-donde vamos?- pregunto Bryan

-a la sala de ensayos

-por qué no vamos a buscar a Emmy mejor?- dijo Ronnie

-fue tu culpa que se haya ido, así que no digas nada!

Todo siguió un poco más tranquilo, me tranquilice y le pedí disculpas a Ronnie por mi comportamiento y quedamos en preguntar en recepción si la habían visto y dicho algo, para empezar la búsqueda. Nos sorprendimos cuando el recepcionista nos dijo que solo iba a desaparecer por el día, así que empezamos nuestra búsqueda en la sala de ensayos. Cuando ya estábamos llegando, se escuchaba a alguien cantando y tocando la guitarra, abrimos un poco la puerta y la canción haría llorar a cualquiera, por lo que decidimos entrar sin meter ruido

POV: Helena

Ahora no solo cantaba solitude, sino que también la tocaba con la guitarra, era tanto el grado de "tengo hambre!!!" y de estar aburrida, que hacia eso sobre la canción en sí. Se acabo, ahora sonaba Allá These Things I Hate, deje la guitarra botada a un lado mío y yo me atravesé en todo el escenario, con la vista hacia la puerta… los había escuchado, sabía que ellos trataban de no hacer ruido, pero les resultaba imposible, cuando ya vi que se estaban asomando, gire la cabeza hacia arriba, cerré los ojos y aguante la respiración. Tome atención a lo que decían

-mira, ahí está Emmy- dijo Bryan

-parece muerta, no se mueve- dijo Robert, sus dos amigos se detuvieron y lo miraron feo- que?, solo decía

-Emmy?- pregunto Max, despacio, que ya estaba subiendo al escenario- Emmy?- se agacho a un costado mío. Abrí los ojos despacio

-Emmy! No estás muerta- dijo Bryan, que recién se estaba subiendo al escenario

-muerta?- dije despacio, que solo Max escucho- si estuviera muerta no estaría aquí, estaría en una morgue

-tienes razón- me contesto Max y se río despacio, me contagio y también reí bajo- como estas?

-te refieres a como estoy de ánimo o como me siento?

-ambas

-con hambre y… muy adolorida

-adolorida? Por qué?- me pregunto, al parecer los demás no quisieron interrumpir nuestra conversación

-al parecer su amigo no se acuerda de nada de lo que hizo ayer… -dije y me senté

-no, lo único que sabe es que le duele la cabeza y que tu le pegaste en la mejilla

-pues ya somos dos

-por qué?

-pues a mí también me duele la cabeza y me duele lo que me hizo

-que te paso en el labio?!

-a eso me refería

-pero cómo?!- dijo y se acerco mas a mi- que se supone que paso como para que te haya dejado tu labio así

-en resumen: me estrello contra la pared, me beso a la fuerza, ahí lo del labio, siguió, lo empuje y bueno… le pegue, lo otro ustedes ya lo saben

-Ronnie es un idiota!, le dijimos que no siguiera tomando y ya ves lo que le paso

-no es su culpa, son cosas que suceden, al final, yo no tenía que estar haciendo ahí

-es mejor que nos vayamos, ninguno esta como para ensayar hoy

Max se levanto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme yo, tome y guarde todas mi cosas y nos fuimos. No me había fijado que Ronnie se quedo afuera, esperando, iba con un polerón con gorro que lo llevaba puesto y lentes de sol, cuando nos vio aparecer conmigo, levanto la vista y me quedo mirando, cambiando su expresión y volviendo a bajar la cabeza cuando vio mi labio y yo quede o. o cuando vi su mejilla… al parecer le aplique mucha fuerza.

De vuelta al hotel, los chicos me invitaron a comer, como compensación por lo ocurrido, aunque ellos no me acompañaron por qué no hace mucho habían tomado desayuno xD. Después del restaurante, nos fuimos al hotel, ya que se había hecho de noche, me venía fijando en cómo, a donde voy me termino convirtiendo en la persona que siempre cuidan, como la bebe del grupo, como dijo Mike, aunque se veía que el más preocupado por mi era Max, se comportaba como un hermano mayor, al parecer me iría de aquí con un amigo.

Ya me encontraba, acostada, pero no podía quedarme dormida, ¿Por qué Ronnie no se había acercado a mí para pedirme disculpas?, durante todo el viaje, el iba caminando atrás, con la mirada clavada en mí, como si tratara de hacerme saber algo, tal vez esperaba el momento preciso, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que esta situación había hecho algo entre nosotros, al menos con Max, nos hizo unirnos más, pero entre Ronnie y yo: ¿se había roto algo o había quedado algo al descubierto?


	6. Aclaraciones

Capítulo 6: Aclaraciones

El otro día fue un poco mas agitado, ya prácticamente el labio no dolía, pero permanecía la hinchazón, pero nada que no sea normal. Hoy habíamos ido a empezar a grabara el disco, aunque me di cuenta que esto tenia para rato, estuvimos desde las 10 a las 7 en la sala de ensayo y solo habíamos conseguido hacer una canción…

Había quedado un poco cansada, aunque el tener encima 4 discos y próximamente 5, te servían como experiencia para saber qué hacer y que no. Cuando llegue, deje todo listo para mañana, para poder levantarme más tarde, el cansancio estaba llegando a un punto límite, aunque trataba de todos los medios hacer que ese punto se alargara más. Mientras me daba unas vueltas por el lugar, descubrí que podía ir a la azotea, eso sí por unas escaleras, que estaba escondida en un rincón del piso, me recorrió un poco la curiosidad y subí

Cuando ya me encontraba arriba me lleve una gran sorpresa, desde la azotea se podía ver todo el lugar, además de noche, se veían alguna estrellas, aunque el paisaje se hacía irresistible por la cantidad de luces, que hacía que se viera realmente bonito. Me gane a una esquina del lugar, cerca de la orilla, dándole la espalda a las escaleras que me condujeron ahí, quería quedarme ahí, aunque sabía que tenía que ir a descansar y que me hacía falta el escuchar un poco de música. Sentí una brisa helada recorrer mi cuerpo

-no hace mucho frío como para que estés aquí?- dijo alguien, me sobresalte un poco

-puede ser, pero no tiene nada de malo- seguí viendo al horizonte, sin saber quien me estaba hablando

-quería hablar contigo Emmy- dijo, me di vuelta y descubrí a Ronnie, que estaba mirándome fijamente

-habla, que no tengo todo el día…- dije un poco fría, el se acerco un poco a mí, quedo a unos metros

-sabes que eso es mentira…

-si, lo es… que es lo que me quieres decir?

-yo… - acorto mas la distancia entre él y yo, quedando a solo un metro de mi- quería pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió ayer…

-ok, eso era todo?

-no, quería disculparme, yo no me encontraba consiente con lo que hacía, yo… nunca te hubiera hecho eso

-no te preocupes… te entiendo- dije y baje la mirada

-quiero que me lo digas de verdad, mírame a los ojos y dime que de verdad me perdonas, sería la única manera de sentirme bien- lo mire directamente a los ojo

-te perdono- dije y agregue- y perdóname tu por lo de tu mejilla, creo que se me paso la mano… pero es que era la única manera de sacarte de encima mío

- digo lo mismo por tu labio… no quería causarte daño… nunca lo haría

-entonces todo arreglado, podemos seguir siendo amigos- sonreí levemente, aunque él seguía teniendo una cara como de preocupación- eso era todo

-no, todavía falta algo que tengo que decirte- su tono de voz me asusto un poco, sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos, me daba cuenta que sus ojos eran marrones, oscuros, aunque no sabía si era por la oscuridad o eran así

-que cosa, si es por lo del incidente, todo queda en nada, no hay nada más que perdonas, todo está bien

-no no es eso- dijo y ahora solo se encontraba a centímetros de mi

-entonces?

-Emmy… desde que te vi ese día, en la sala de ensayos, sentí que algo de ti me llamaba la atención, no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando hablaste sobre tu vida y lo que paso con tus padres, sentí algo, que recorrió por mi cuerpo, los dos teníamos un dolor dentro que no nos dejaba tranquilos… y lo confirme mas cuando fuiste al baño y yo me quede viendo las cosas que hacías… evitabas mirarte al espejo, y ocultabas tus ojos con tu pelo y te los delineabas de una manera especial

Estaba totalmente congelada por lo que me decía, que recordé la pregunta que me había hecho la otra vez, ¿alguien podía enamorarse en 4 días?, veía a Ronnie de otra manera?, y al parecer él se hizo las mismas preguntas que yo, pero mucho antes… creo que ahora encontraba una que otra respuesta a lo que él me decía, encontraba una respuesta que me hacia quedar congelada

-Ronnie…- susurre muy bajo, viendo como el frío había aumentado y podía ver mi respiración, un tanto agitada

-Emmy… creo que me he enamorado de ti- dijo también en casi un susurro- yo… te amo- dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos, acorto mas la distancia entre nosotros, ahora podía sentir su respiración en mi cuerpo, entre su cuerpo y el Mío solo habían milímetros, acerco su cabeza a la mía, dejando solo el rostro con una distancia más notoria

-Ronnie, yo también me hice preguntas, que no encontraba respuesta, algo hacia que tu no pasaras desapercibido, el cómo me mirabas siempre, el cómo te dirigías a mi…

-…- su respiración era un poco agitada

-yo… también me he enamorado de ti

Se inclino sobre mí, haciendo que sus labios rozaran los míos débilmente, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, sus manos se situaron, cada una, a un extremo de mi rostro, de repente una paso por mi espalda y me abrazo a él, nuestros labios seguían solo rozándose, hasta que el termino con eso, uniendo labios en un beso. Era tierno, besaba con cuidado mis labios, evitando mi herida, su mano acariciaba mi rostro, que estaba congelado por el aire. Mis manos pasaron por detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo, el unió sus labios con los míos en un beso entero, lleno de ternura y amor… mientras yo lo seguía. La falta de aire se hizo presente, separando solo nuestros labios, los dos respirábamos con dificultad, sonrío levemente, mientras yo le respondía también con una sonrisa. Algo me hizo separarme de él, el me dijo todo lo que sentía por mí, pero yo me sentía mal…el estaba enamorado de Emily Ulric, sin saber que esa persona no existía, que existía solo ahí, pero que detrás de ella existía otra persona, una llamada helena…

-yo… me tengo que ir- dije y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me tire sobre la cama… amargas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, llevando a mis labios, que estaban completamente rojos…


	7. ¿Por qué no?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Por qué no?**

Habían pasado tres días después de lo ocurrido, yo trataba de evitar completamente a Ronnie, trataba de no estar sola, no quería hablar con él, enfrentarlo, trataba de suprimir lo que sentía por él, pero se me hacía imposible. Su rostro también cambio, ahora andaba triste ¿creerá que no le correspondo?, verlo me hacía sentir mal, me hacía sentir culpable, ahora yo me había convertido en la mala de la película y el problema era que no me podía comunicar con ninguna amiga, por problemas en la señal.

Ya era media noche y no había conseguido quedarme dormida, trate por todos los medios, viendo tele, leyendo, escuchando música, pero nada, no tenia sueño. Los demás dormían profundamente, como los envidiaba. Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y ver si realmente estaba cansada. Cuando llegue abrí la puerta del refrigerador para ver si había algo que valiera la pena comer, me quede largo rato viendo, pero sin ver nada concreto, solo me quede meditando, mirando fijamente la luz de la puerta, después de un rato reaccione y cerré la puerta, sin haber sacado nada. Cuando giro a un costado para irme, veo a Ronnie apoyado en la pared, nunca me percate de su presencia, lo que me hizo asustarme mucho, me quede inmóvil por sorpresa, lo examine con la mirada y traía un vaso vacío, se acerco a mí y dejo el vaso en la mesa, reaccione y me fui caminando a la puerta

-Emmy…- dijo muy bajo Ronnie, cosa que me hizo detener

-yo… tengo sueño y quiero descansar- dije, sin verle a la cara

-eso es mentira, te sentía dando vueltas por tu habitación

-lo acepto, es mentira

-por que me evitas Emmy?- dijo con una voz que demostraba tristeza

-yo…

-es que tú no me quieres

-eso es mentira- dije, dándome vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos- yo si te quiero

-entonces?

-solo es que yo…- no podía decirle que era otra persona, así que solo dije parte de la verdad- me siento confundida, nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien y no se… aparte tengo miedo, a salir lastimada, te conozco un poco y sé que eres de esos que les gusta estar con muchas personas

-me tienes miedo?- dijo con un hilo de voz

-a ti no, a como termine todo esto

-yo no sería capaz de lastimarte, te amo y no me perdonaría el lastimarte- dijo, sin darme cuenta sus labios rozaban los míos

-se que no lo harías…- dije y nos unimos en un largo beso


	8. Problemas Decepciones

**Capítulo 8: Promesas Decepciones**

Ya había pasado un mes, llevábamos 5 canciones ya lista para el disco ¿lento? Y eso que faltaba 7 canciones más y 4 más para los singles. Después de esa noche, Ronnie hablo con sus amigos y no quedaron muy sorprendidos por los que les decía su amigo

-amigos… tengo algo que decirles…- dijo, tomando un poco de aire

-que cosa?, te vez preocupado- dijo Max

-no, no es eso

-y?- dijo Robert

-es que yo y Emmy… estamos pololeando- un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ronnie

-Tu y Emmy?- dijo Bryan- eso era

-si… por qué no dicen nada?

-ya lo sabíamos- dijo Max

-que!?! O. o

-si, mira Ronnie, no somos tontos, sabíamos que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos

-y… y por qué no dijeron nada?- pregunto este, totalmente desconcertados

-nos iban a decir chismosos, así que no

-o. o yo… yo

-aparte que hacen linda pareja… los tortolitos xD- dijo Bryan

-¬¬

-y como se dio?- pregunto Robert

-otro día se los contare

-y Ronnie

-si?

-cuando es el casamiento?- pregunto Max

-o. o

-yo quiero ser el padrino! :D- dijo Bryan saltando

-no, yo tengo más derecho!- dijo Max- ¬¬ yo seré el padrino

-o. o- Ronnie no sabía que decir…

Otro mes más, el tiempo se estaba pasando volando y yo ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a la vida que estaba teniendo aquí. Ya teníamos casi el disco listo, solo faltaba arreglar algunas cosas, aunque ese era el trabajo del productor, por lo que prácticamente mi trabajo ya había terminado, que pasara después?, que es lo que pasara cuando me tenga que ir o cuando toda esta mentira quede al descubierto?. Ronnie se comportaba muy bien conmigo, como todos los días eran prácticamente trabajo, llegábamos al hotel a descansar, aunque sin que antes el me diera un beso en la frente, de buenas noches.

-oigan! Porque no vamos a celebrar que el disco ya está terminado?- dijo Bryan

-mmm...… buena idea!, hace tiempo que no se te ocurrían cosas así Bryan- dijo Robert

-¬¬

-al mismo lugar de siempre?- pregunto Max

-sí, yo creo- dijo Bryan

Nos fuimos caminando, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, nunca había andado por ahí, Ronnie me llevaba de la mano, el era de ese tipo de personas que no les molestaba mostrar lo que sentía en la calle, por lo que siempre me llevaba de la mano, aparte, de que me había regalado un anillo, que era delgado y tenía un diamante negro.

-donde vamos?- pregunte, cuando ya definitivamente no tenía ni idea donde iba

-por qué?- me pregunto Ronnie, hablándome a la oreja

-es que… no tengo ni idea donde estoy, no tengo orientación xD

-no importa, vas acompañada, no te puede pasar nada

-bueno (:- y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente

Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a un bar, donde se veía harta gente, hasta que me di cuenta que también era una disco. Los chicos hablaron con el encargado en la puerta, que nos condujo a una sala, que al parecer era privada, para evitar un poco a las fans. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda y al tiro llego una camarera preguntándonos que queríamos para tomar, todos dijeron una cerveza, menos yo, que pedí una bebida xD

-permiso, voy y vuelvo- dijo Ronnie y se perdió entre la gente

-Emmy, porque bebida y no otra cosa?- pregunto Bryan

-es que yo no soy buena para salir, y tampoco para tomar, de hecho, no me gusta

-ah, eres totalmente distinta a nosotros

-por eso hago una diferencia xD- dije y todos se rieron

-oye sabes… la otra vez estábamos hablando todos y llegamos a una conclusión- dijo Max, colocándose un poco serio

-dime?

-bueno, la otra vez estábamos hablando con Omar, y tal vez el no pueda volver a la banda y…

-y?

-queríamos saber si te gustaría quedarte como nuestra guitarrista rítmica?

No supe que responder, la sonrisa se me borro de la cara, guitarrista rítmica?, que podía decir, yo tenía mi banda y era la vocalista, no podía dejarla… me quede unos minutos perdida, pensando en nada y en todo a la vez, algo tenía que decir, todavía no podía decirles la verdad, se supone que me tengo que ir y después ellos sabrán quien era. Me quede mirando a la nada, hasta que Max empezó a mover el brazo frente Mío, lo que me hizo reaccionar

-Emmy?, que te paso?- me pregunto

-em… lo siento me quede pensando

-y? que dices?- me pregunto Robert

-yo… no sé, es que ustedes saben… yo no me mando sola

-ya veo, pero lo pensaras?

-por supuesto ^^- que no voy a poder

Paso el tiempo, seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa, lo que me escapo más de una sonrisa, estar con los chicos, era totalmente distinto a estar con los otros, aunque los extrañaba mucho, ya llevaba casi 9 años con ellos y se habían convertido en mi segunda familia, pero también estos se habían convertido, por decirlo de una manera… en mi 3 familia

-oigan, ya son las 2 de la mañana, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano u. u- dijo Robert

-tienes razón, gracias agua fiestas- dijo Bryan

-oigan y Ronnie?- pregunto Max. Se me había olvidado que se había ido y no había vuelto

-se fue y no volvió…- dije- habrá que ir a buscarlo

-debe de estar por aquí, y no es tan grande- dijo Robert- separémoslos para buscarlo mejor

-Robert y yo vamos a la derecha- dijo Bryan levantándose de su silla

-vale- contesto este

-y yo y Emmy a la izquierda- dijo Max

-ok- dije, también levantándome

Cada grupo se fue a donde quedamos de ir, a donde fuimos con Max, había mucha gente, por lo que nos costaba abrirnos paso entre ella. Trataba de buscarlo por todos lados, pero al mismo tiempo ver por donde andaba, ya que en un solo descuido, podría perderme de Max y caer al piso.

De la nada miro hacia la izquierda, encontrándome con algo no muy agradable: había una mujer, un poco más alta que yo, de pelo largo y vestida con polera rosada y jeans, estaba siendo besada por alguien, un poco más alto que ella, que traía una sudadera, que dejaba ver todos los tatuajes que tenía en el brazo, a la mujer nunca la había visto, mientras que al hombre sí. Max seguía caminando a mi lado, por lo que lo tome de la muñeca e hice que se detuviera, yo seguí viendo la escena. Max me quedo mirando, ya que yo no soltaba su muñeca, se fija que yo no me movía de donde estaba, así que mira en la misma dirección que yo, encontrándose con lo mismo

-Ronnie…- dijo muy bajo, yo lo solté

-maldito… idiota…- susurre, mientras todo el pelo caía por mi cara y no dejaba ver prácticamente mis ojos

-Emmy!- grito Max, cuando yo Salí arrancando, me abrí paso entre la gente a punta de empujones, hasta que al fin llegue a la salida, donde Salí corriendo en la dirección en la que habíamos ido

POV: Max

Mierda! Ahora sí que se habían complicado las cosas, ¿Cómo Ronnie le había hecho eso?, me detuve, en la puerta al ver que no la alcanzaba, y viendo como ella corría a cualquier dirección, solo esperaba que no le pasara nada. Al rato llegaron Robert y Bryan, que al parecer nos habían visto correr a la puerta, mientras yo, solo observaba al lugar donde se había ido Emmy

-que paso?- pregunto Robert

-Emmy se fue corriendo

-por qué?

-Ronnie se estaba besando con otra mujer, y ella lo vio todo

-qué?!- Pregunto Bryan- como Ronnie pudo hacer eso!?!

-habrá que preguntárselo a él- dije y me gire para verles- vayamos a buscar a Ronnie, solo espero que no le pase nada malo

POV: Helena

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado al hotel. Entre y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, por primera vez odiaba los ascensores, así que me fui por las escaleras. Había llegado a mi piso y ni notaba el cansancio de subir nueve pisos, solo llegue y me fui al tiro a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me apoye en ella, fui cayendo poco a poco, hasta llegar al piso, abrase mis rodillas y explote en llanto.

Sabía que esto no iba a terminar de la mejor manera, nunca me había pasado, pero sabía que alguna vez, los libros y los fics que había leído en mi vida, me advertían de estas cosas, que nunca terminaban bien y yo no les había hecho caso. Me había comportado como una idiota, como una niñita de 15 años que siempre le dice si a todo, que estaba ilusionada con su primer beso, con su primer amor y que después lo único que hacía era llorar desconsoladamente por que él había preferido estar con alguien mejor que ella, sabía perfectamente que todo era mi culpa, voy haber caído en esta trampa tan tonta, la trampa, que hasta un animal sabría que pondría en riesgo su vida, ahora solo me quedaba quedarme ahí, sentada, abrazando mis rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos llenos de lagrimas y haciéndome una simple pregunta… por qué?


	9. Final?

Capítulo 9: Final?

Levanto la cabeza, me encontraba en la puerta, sentada, me había quedado dormida en el mismo lugar donde me había quedado anoche, veo la hora, eran las 8, la hora precisa para empezar mi plan, el final, un plan que no tenía nada que ver con el otro. Hice lo mismo de todos los días, pero ahora seria de una forma especial. Me levante y me bañe, otra vez estuve como media hora bajo el agua caliente, me lave el pelo, pero todo ahora de una manera distinta.

Me seque y ahora me estaba vistiendo, pero no como lo había hecho durante los últimos meses: me coloque un corsé, negro, pero distinto a los otros, unos pitillos negros gastados, distintos a los otros, mis converse tradicionales, cualquiera que me viera ahora diría "ella es helena, helena Gontier, la vocalista de roses for the Dead", mi ropa, era una que nunca antes use frente a los otros, la ropa característica de mi, la que cualquiera que me viene con ella diría quien soy, sin dudar. Me coloque las muñequeras que siempre usaba, el collar de cascabel característico, las uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro. Me pinte los ojos como siempre lo había hecho, delineado negro y sombras rojas, de forma que no se notaban mis ojeras, mi pelo, con mi chasquilla lisa, dejando ver solo un poco mis ojos y el resto, ondulado y desordenado. Me mire al espejo, ahora era Helena Emily Gontier Hainè, ya no era Emily Ulric, ahora estaba vestida como helena, con la rompa que yo todos los días usaba, pero que deje al llegar a este lugar, era totalmente distinta a la persona que había estado en los meses anteriores, había recuperado mi identidad, ahora realmente era yo, con mi estilo determinado.

Eran las diez, hora perfecta, me asome por la puerta de mi habitación, los demás dormían, me fui despacito para no meter ruido y tome el ascensor para llegar a recepción. Ahí estaba el joven, que ya conocía muy bien, me dirigí al el

-Hola, aquí está la llave de mi habitación

-OH señorita helena, ahora sí parece usted, se ve igual que en las entrevistas y en los conciertos

-gracias por el halago

-a qué hora volverá para dejar su llave cerca

-de hecho la vengo a entregar, no voy a volver

-entonces… espero que su estadía haga sido grata

-no se preocupe, lo fue… muchas gracias- y le dedique una sonrisa

-de nada =)

Me dirigí a la salida, ahí estaban las jóvenes del principio, esperando a escape the fate, cuando aparecí en la puerta, las jóvenes me vieron y se pusieron a gritar como locas, ya afuera del hotel, toda la masa se me acerco, sin dejarme caminar, gritando mi nombre y pidiéndome algún autógrafo. Puede sonar imposible, pero autografíe todo lo que me pedían y me saque cuanta foto me pedía, después, caminando hacia mi destino, seguían gritando mi nombre, yo ya iba caminando, así que solo levante la mano y me despedí, lo que hizo que gritaran más. Seguí caminando, hasta llegar a la ya muy famosa sala de ensayos, entre y me dirigí al escenario, me senté al borde, mirando a la puerta, eran las 11:30, estaba a la hora.

Espere, hasta que sentí el golpe en la puerta, no respondí nada, pero la puerta se abría ante mis ojos y vi La sombra de 5 personas, paradas, que clavaron su mirada en mí, me levante y me los seguí con la mirada

-Raí!!!- escuche a Amy y vi como las cinco personas se iban corriendo en mi dirección

-Hola chicos!- dije, abriendo los brazos en forma de abrazo, en solo 5 segundos, sentí como 5 personas me abrazaron lo más fuerte posible

-te extrañamos!!!- dijo Matt, que me abrazaba del cuello- no es lo mismo sin ti!

-como estas?- me pregunto Mike, que me abrazaba más fuerte que nadie

-hola Matt, Mike, duque, Brian, Amy… bien y ustedes?- dije, sintiendo el cariño de mis amigos, que entre todos me abrazamos como podían

-bien ahora que te vemos… nos haces demasiada falta!- dijo duke- no sabes lo aburrido que son las vacaciones si ti

-gracias… yo también los extrañe mucho…- ya estoy muy acostumbrada a ustedes- dije riéndome

-todos estamos muy acostumbrados a todos xD- dijo Amy

-saben… extrañaba el helena y el raí… hace mucho que no lo escuchaba

-de verdad señorita Emily Ulric?

-si caballero Matthew Barker xD

-tienes que contarnos cada cosa que paso!, algún amor de grabación de disco

-Amy les dijo de su nueva creación?

-si xD

Nos sentamos y les empecé a contar de todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo lo de Ronnie y yo, aunque les dije que esa historia se las contaría con más tiempo. Nos reímos como nunca, cosa que extrañaba de mis amigos, me contaron todas las cosas que ellos hicieron, que como casi queman la casa, intentando cocinar (yo cocino, ya que ellos no saben), el cómo Brian tuvo que buscar a un perrito día y noche y más.

Ya eran cerca de las 1 de la tarde, sabía que mi otro grupo estaría por llegar, por lo que les dije a mis amigos que subieran al escenario y los esperáramos ahí. Al rato sentí como la puerta se abría y entraban Max, Bryan y Robert

-Emmy?- pregunto Bryan- quienes son ellos?

-vengan rápido chicos- les dije, ellos vinieron corriendo, se subieron y quedaron frente a frente conmigo y los chiquillos

-que paso?- pregunto Max

-te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

-si

-pregúntame de nuevo como me llamo

-por qué?

-solo hazlo

-hola… cómo te llamas?

-Hola, Soy Helena Gontier, vocalista de la banda Roses For The Dead- le extendí la mano- ellos son: Mike, guitarra, Brian, guitarra, Matt, bajo, duke, batería y Amy teclado- mis amigos respondieron con un Hola :D

-helena?, así que realmente eras helena?- pregunto Robert

-ahora que te veo, si! Eres helena, te pareces ahora que esta vestida así- dijo Bryan, mirándome de arriba abajo

-por que no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto Max

-es que solo quería llegar como una persona normal, que los ayudaría en su disco, no quería llegar como la persona que soy

-por eso inventaste a Emily?

-pues sí, aunque no es 100% inventada, mi segundo nombre es Emily y Ulric es el apellido de duke

-ya veo… por eso no nos diste nada cuando te preguntamos si querías estar en la banda

-exacto ^^

-raí, tienes que contarnos eso- me dijo Mike

-ya te dije que lo Hare Mike ¬¬

-entonces este es el final Emmy… perdón helena- dijo Max

-chicos: con ustedes la pase genial, aprendí muchas cosas, se convirtieron en mi 3 familia, los extrañare y espero que ustedes a mi… pero todo tiene un final y acaba de llegar el de esta historia- dije y los chicos me abrazaron, parecido al abrazo de mis amigos

-nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto Bryan

-cuando quieran… ahora hay una alianza entre las dos bandas

-te extrañaremos T__T- dijo Robert

-yo igual…- dije y nos separamos- lamento no haberles dicho la verdad

-no te preocupes… tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas entonces

-ah y se me olvidaba!, por lo del guitarrista, mi reemplazante será Craig Mabbitt

-Craig?- preguntaron los tres a la vez

-si… su gran amigo Craig =)

Nos despedimos, a cada uno le dije el aporte que había sido de mi vida, tenía que irme a Alemania ver una cosa que quedo pendiente y a una semana de vacaciones!! :D. Cuando ya me estaba yendo Max me pregunto algo que se me había olvidado con tanta emoción

-que pasara con Ronnie?

-despídeme de él y dile lo mismo que le dije a ustedes… espero que no se lo tome a mal y que pueda rehacer su vida sin mí…

-cuídate Lena… y espero que tu también puedas rehacer tu vida

-gracias Max, eres un gran amigo- lo abrase y empecé mi partida, tal vez, para no volver a ese mismo lugar

POV: Max

Después de la despedida de helena, nos fuimos de nuevo al hotel, teníamos que ir a buscar a Craig al aeropuerto… trataba de cuadrar todo, pero todo lo ocurrido parecía una teleserie xD los chiquillos iban igual de confundidos que yo, aunque al final, todo resultaba en cierto modo gracioso. Llegamos al hotel y nos encontramos con Ronnie en el living, viendo la televisión, cuando nos vio llegar con quedo mirando, fuimos donde él y nos sentamos en el los sillones

-hola Ronnie- dijo Bryan

-hola… a donde fueron?

-pues a despedirnos- dijo Robert

-despedirse? De quien?

-pues hay algo que tenemos que decirte Ronnie

-dime Max

-Emily Ulric nunca existió

-qué?!

-Emily era… helena, helena Gontier

-no, no puede ser…

-pues lo es, nos dijo que había venido, pero se hizo pasar por alguien normal, para no estar como la persona que era, que es helena Gontier

-no puede ser… es… imposible- Ronnie estaba totalmente desconcertado

-y se mando a despedir, como no fuiste

POV: Ronnie

No lo podía creer, me había enamorado de helena, de hecho seguía enamorado de ella y me sentía mal de que todo Allá terminado de la manera en la que termino… aunque pensándolo bien, ahora todo me cuadraba, cuando hablaba de la banda se refería a su banda, cuando hablaba por teléfono y le decían helena, ¿Cómo nos había mentido así?, no estaba enojado, solo sorprendido y tenia rabia… ya que le prometí a helena que no la dañaría y fue lo primero que hice y se fue totalmente desilusionada, soy un maldito idiota. De repente en la tele salen las noticias que " roses for the dead" había sacado una nueva canción y salía la fotografía de helena… claro que era ella… no había duda, estaba enamorado de helena, no de Emmy

POV: Helena

Me encontraba en el avión, que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino, veía todo lo que dejaba por la ventana… tantas cosas… no tenia rencor contra Ronnie, me había dado cuenta de que en parte fue mi culpa y ahora solo esperaba a que nuestras vidas siguieran su curso, el que siempre tuvo que haber sido… me acorde de esa noche, en la que me dijo que me amaba… sonreí ante el recuerdo. Me coloque los lentes de sol y dije…

-Nos vamos a Alemania!!!- mientras pensaba… te amo Ronnie


End file.
